1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and particularly to an apparatus which the individual moves manually in a variety of rotary motions to exercise the entire body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known exercising devices are generally complex apparatus including resistance mechanisms such as springs which require muscular exertion to achieve the desired effects. Other devices utilize weights which must be lifted with strenuous effort. The devices also are generally concerned with exercising particular portions of the body such as arms, legs and specific muscle groups. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,111 which includes an elongated rod having a handle at the upper end and a rotatable ball in a concave seat at the lower base end that is secured on a fixed surface. A cage fitting around the lower end of the ball and threaded into the seat permits an adjustable frictional engagement providing a variable resistance to movement of the device. The handle and rod are movable in arcs within limits of the seat opening, and the ball can be tilted and rotated to provide a twisting and rocking exercise for the wrists and arms.
Another similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,727 which also includes a longitudinal bar connected to a rotatable ball within a concave supporting base to permit rotary movement. An adjustable wedge applies a desired friction to the ball to vary the muscular effort of the person using the exerciser. A telescoping tubular structure for the bar permits adjustment of the length. The primary purpose of the device is to exercise back and abdominal muscles.
Other devices are directed to the use of adjustable weights that have hollow centers that can be filled or emptied to increase or decrease the weight that must be lifted. One such exerciser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,200. The weights are positioned along a bar and have apertures to permit addition or removal of the contents to vary the weight. Nuts fit into the apertures to retain the contents. Another like apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,887 wherein collapsible enclosures at the ends of a supporting bar can be filled with water or sand to permit use as a barbell. The enclosures are made of a flexible plastic having apertures and resilient closure means to prevent leakage. The enclosures are collapsed to provide portability. These devices, however, have relatively limited use for exercising particular areas of the body.